Mortis
Etymology The exact origin of the name is unknown. However it is well assumed that the name has. to do with the word 'Mort' which is french for death A nickname for this city is 'The Dissappearing City' due to it's odd nature of being there one day, and dissappearing again with variation between appearance and dissappearance Design The city has a very symetric design that does round in 4 quarters. The best way to explain how the roads go around as well as all the parks and water areas, is that it feels very man made. When the city is viewed from above, it resembles a pattern much like one would be able to find in stained glass works. The sections with builds are quite noticeable as their sky scrappers tend sto tower out and about into the sky. It is but rare to find a building in this city lower than 5 floors. Quite notable is the ammount of nature still in the city, with small ponds and a large pond. As well as multiple parks around the city fillwed with trees that always seem to be stuck in the colors of autumn. There have been occations where one would come to the city, only to find it devoid of colors, leaving the place grey and empty. It is very noteable that there are no roads in or out of the city, the only way to get in it is by foot History Grey Days *It never was clear when the city exactly came into excistance as one day, it just WAS there *Dull and grey place void of any spark of life *People would go explore the city out of curiousity, since face it SUDDEN city out of nowhere will draw curious explores *Non of these people ever left the city though *Word spread out about this which only drew more attention to the city *Meaning more people dissappearing *Rumors spread about a virus that had spread through the city Broken Days *As indeed more were drawn to the city *It also drew in bad news including a kitsune with crystal powers *Said kitsune got attacked and taken down *Only to return later to bring forth the destruction of the town *He left the town in shambles with just few buildings standing Quiet Days *After this the town was quiet *Left in ruins without even the smallest attempt to fix it back up *But few words or news that came from it *Then one day *It was gone, nowhere to be seen or found back Color Days *It was roughly a year before Mortis was sighted again *A change had occured however since the last time it had been seen *They city was booming with colors and life, something it never had before *Though with this new spark of life, the city did flicker more often between being there and not being there *Every once in a while though, there are a few days where the city is reverted back to it's grey and bleak state as before the crystal attack happened *It does seem to be the case that those from within the city overall do not allow outsiders in *And if they do sneak in, they are warned to leave before dawn, or be it at their own risk Administration The way the city works is to a 'believe' towards a 'deity'. Though one has never been seen, or have any rules in books or whatever. Yet despite this, the city always seems to just know what can and can't be done. At least to those native to the city Population The population is made up out of a wide variaty of beings, mostly mobian mortals though. All ages and species of these can be found within the city. Nothing out of the unusual as it appears on a first glance. It does become a rather hostile enviroment when one says or does certain things. As the entire city with react in unison to it. Casting their glances straight at whomever did the wrong. One thing this makes clear, everybody is well intune with one another, much like a hivemind. On days when the city goes grey, so do the people within it, their entire being losing color as well as losing that light of life in their eyes. Things get even more dark once dawn sets. Creatures of black with the faintest hints of once having been mobian wander the streets. Their forms varying from one to the next with few much closer to a mobian shape while others seem like beings ripper straight from the darkest nightmares one can have. These black creatures go after anybody who is not native to the city and if they catch them, they will kill them without warning. If one dares to fight them, they might find themselves overpowered by their large number as well as the in-ability to take them out permantly. It is but rare that these black creatures are spotted during the day Activities There is not much to do within the city. Offcourse there are your cafe's and bars as well as shops. But besides that, there is nearly nothing you can really do, mostly with the cities habbit of dissappearing. The only other thing one might visit for is to enjoy a relaxing time at the parks or the large pond at the center of it all Important City Locations *Hostel *Church *Shopping mall *Center Pond Geography Neighboring Cities *Scelus - Sometimes is near that *Station Squate - Sometimes is near that Neighboring Locations *Deep Woods - Sometimes shows up within it Category:Locations